comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-15 - Food and Finding Out About Each Other
=Location Description= Kitchen and Cafeteria - X-Mansion - North Salem The cafeteria seems on the small side when you consider what the ones in public schools look like. Still, it is nice. The floors are of a dark wood, complimented by wooden tables and chairs. The tables feet six people, three on either side of them. Large windows adorn the north side of the wall to reveal a beautiful view of the north grounds - including the basketball court and swimming pool - and Breakstone Lake. A wooden door by the large glass windows actually leads out to the north grounds. To the east side is a long and wide countertop where food is placed upon during meal times. The kitchen behind it is left in the open, and is state-of-the-art with industrial sized equipment and a Sub-Zero Preservation built-in refrigerator and freezer. The fridges are always kept well stocked as are the freezers. Leftovers are kept in labeled containers with dates, to be heated up as willed. One would also expect a lot of junk food in the cupboards, but that is far from the truth; though fruits and healthier snacks are easy to come by. Sodas and pizzas are usually kept as a reward or bought with student's personal money. * Players ** Lily ** Red Dragon ** Andrea * Exits ** North Grounds - X-Mansion ** Main Wing - X-Mansion Oa Standing before you is what appears to be a perky Japanese girl, standing 5 feet 5 inches tall and weighing 117 pounds. Her skin is smooth and soft to the touch. If one gets close enough, the smell of vanilla and mint wafts from her. She has long, straight ebon hair that hangs down her back to just above her rump like a black waterfall, soft and silky to the touch and to the eye. In each ear she has a single piercing, a pair of earrings dangling down to about her cheeks, yellow circles with a yellow line the center of each. The overall shape of her eyes shows her Asian background, but her irises are golden in color with black slit-shaped ovoid pupils. Her lips are full and soft and each is painted pink with lip stick. Around her neck she wears a black choker necklace. She has slender shoulders and arms, with wiry muscles hidden within. She has long fingernails and each nail is painted pink. She wears a pink V-neck t-shirt, showing off her cleavage without letting too much be seen. Her chest size seems to fit her body well, not over big nor small. Her stomach is flat and toned. Her hips taper out, creating a modest classical hourglass shape. She's wearing a short black skirt with mid-thigh hem. Around her waist a black leather belt with silver studs emphasizes her shame subtly. Her legs are long and made like those of a runner. Covering her legs she wears a pair of thigh black sheer stockings. On her feet, she wears a pair of black leather pumps with three-inch heels. Lily Lily is a remarkable person. She is 5'10", completely hairless (lacking even eyelashes or eyebrows) and covered in scales that are rough to the touch. Down the center of her torso in front, along the insides of her legs and arms, and her face are all a very pale pink that is almost white. This darkens rapidly through several shades of pink, to red, and finally to a very dark nearly black shade of red along the outside edge of her arms, legs, and down her spine. Her blue eyes are rather startlingly normal in such an unusual face. Her body is completely androgynous, with neither male nor female characteristics readily apparent, and her hands and feet are very long. There is webbing visible on her hands from knuckle to first joint on the fingers. She is wearing a brand-new long-sleeved shirt and pants bearing the X-logo, as well as brand new sneakers. Andrea Ann Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed casually in a tightly fitted scarlet red t-shirt with a low but still modest scoop neckline, long enough it could almost tuck in but isn't, perhaps flashing only a hint of skin on her tummy as she moves. She wears a pair of hip-hugger designer blue denim jeans with beadwork along the outer seams, on both back pockets, echoed in the loose, decoration-only beaded leather belt slung through the loops. She's wearing a pair of modestly heeled open-toe mules in scarlet red on her feet. A small black leather backpack rides one shoulder, with an obvious iPhone in a pouch mounted on the strap. =Begin Scene= Several hours after the incident outside and its immediate aftermath, Andrea makes her way downstairs from the guest dormitory room on the second floor she has borrowed for the day to study, heading for the kitchen. It is well past the normal meal time, but she is only now getting back some measure of her appetite. The Professor has made it clear Jonothon will not be waking up until tomorrow, so she would do best to keep her strength up, get something to eat, and then wrap up studying and head home for the night. So the tall raven-haired young woman comes into the kitchen and starts looking into the fridge to see what is available. She has to open the fridge to do so; it's dark inside unless it is open. Oa has parked her self at one of the tables in the cafeteria with her art book. All her attention is on the page before her. Surrounding her on the table are empty pudding cups, proving her enjoyment. From her nose comes a thin stream of black smoke that she seems not to notice. Lily ... has had a hard time staying out of the kitchen. For there is fruit here, and veggies, and meats other than fish and seafood. She's been putting serious inroads into the mansion's supply of salad fixing. She wanders in for another helping, looking a bit guilty as she heads for the cabinet with the bowls. Not the cereal bowls. The bigger ones. She can't seem to get /enough/. Probably just her body attempting to get what it needs now that it's available, but it's still embarassing. Head still in the fridge, Andrea calls out softly, "Hi, Lily." when the other girl appears. She gathers up some bread, sliced meat, cheese, and a bowl of prepared vegetables, and brings them out onto the counter so she can get started herself. "More salad? I'll get the lettuce out for you." she comments, with a smile. Though Andrea has noticed the -- apparent -- young woman sitting in the cafeteria, she does not know her name and so has not tried to address her just yet. One thing at a time. Once she emerges and needs to sit and eat, there will be time to talk to the artiste. Andrea's voice snaps Oa out of her art trance, and she looks up and blinks her golden eyes as she sees the two girls in the kitchen through the open doorway. She smiles some and waves, "Hello." Her voice has a thick Japanese accent. She does not say anything else but looks down at the pudding cups and blushes, starting to clean them up. Lily blinks. Ok, that trick of Andrea's is getting /wierd/. But Lily's not going to ask. "Yeah." She sounds almost as embarassed as Oa looks when she notices the pudding cups. "I think I've become part rabbit." She jokes, then waves at Oa. "I like rabbits. Cute. Fuzzy and fluffy. They're adorable." Andrea opines sweetly, just trying to be friendly. Out comes the lettuce and other salad makings, set to the side for Lily to work on making her salad. "I'm glad to see you're getting to eat your fill, though. And really glad you decided to stay with us." She glances around through the opening to the cafeteria and Oa sitting at her table, smiling as she sees the girl cleaning up those empties. Good for her. "Hi." she calls out, offering a wave. Then she busies with making those sandwiches, while the microwave does its miraculous job heating those veggies. Yumyum. Oa dumps the empty pudding cups in a nearby trash can and then returns the waves, and gives a small bow to both. She then walks to the back and into the kitchen, smiling. "Greetings friends. I am Oa. It is a pleasure to meet fellow students." Lily laughs. "I like them too, but I'm hoping not to turn into one." She accepts the salad fixings and fills the bowl. No dressing, thanks. A fork is found and she munches down two bites before responding to the rest. "I'dve been stupid /not/ to come." She says. "Plenty of food, a roof over my head, people that don't harass me, and I can get my diploma." Not that she's anticipating being able to live a normal life, but her options are a bit better if she's got an education. "You can even go beyond the diploma to get a degree later." Andrea offers to Lily. Yeah, not going to become a bunny. But she got the laugh she wanted, so Andrea is pretty happy. She offers a bob of the head towards Oa, and continues making sandwiches. Eventually, she finishes that and is putting things away in the fridge when the microwave sounds. Then she can heap veggies on her plate and gather up her drink - just water - and assemble a tray for heading out to the tables to eat. "Pleased to meet you, Oa. I am Andrea. This is Lily." The accent doesn't seem to be preventing her from understanding Oa, at least not so far. But the voice seems off, and she notices. Andrea has an 'eye' and 'ear' for detail after all. Oa nods, "Scott is in college and said he wants to become a teacher at this school." She waits until the others move to the tables and goes to sit back down at her drawing pad. Looking down at it, Oa smiles a bit. She has worked on it all afternoon, and it looks great. Lily grinned a bit. "I'll worry about that in a couple years, when I'm closer to graduating." She's just grateful she's only missed a school year ... she's not THAT far behind. "I really don't know what I'll be able to do, right now." "We all have to figure that out with time, Lily." Andrea offers confidently, with a smile. She knows about Scott's plans and admires him for it. Once they have all settled at the table together, Andrea visibly glances at the artwork with some curiosity. "That looks pretty good." she offers. She didn't miss the look of pride, and clearly is the sort to encourage others when and how she can. Oa giggles, "I'll most likely keep the job I have now unless it goes under." The image is a black and white drawing of two guys without shirts on, in a loving embrace, kissing in what looks like a bedroom setting. She nods, "Thanks. It is for the manga I work for." She starts to do some more shading. Lily grins over at Andrea. "Yeah, I know. Just getting back into realizing I /can/ worry about that, now, rather than whether I'll even be alive by then." She busies herself eating a bit more. Andrea has always had options. She's not at all used to not having options, so it takes a bit to really gel with that from Lily's perspective. But she gets it. Oa's comments and the artwork clearly get a curious widening of the eyes from Andrea, but she's not quite sure what to say, really. Not quite her thing. But it is good artwork, in her opinion. She said that. "I suppose that means I'm not the only student here with outside activities." Of course, a somewhat different scale, really. Oa smiles, "I was living on my own before the school found me, and this is how I was paying the bills. They allowed me to keep the job when I came here. It is much better then the job I was doing before." She shivers some. "That job I did because I needed the money." She looks away for a moment, then looks back and smiles some, "So what do you do Andrea?" Lily grimaces. "I got lucky, sort of. I swim, really, /really/ well. So I was able to get much of my food from the water." And shelter in old boathouses and suchlike things. It had been enough to keep her alive. If Oa had any pop culture knowledge of the western world, she wouldn't likely have to ask Andrea what she does, but as such it becomes clear she doesn't know. Andrea merely shrugs a bit and smiles. "I am a model and an actress. I have been since I was a baby." She doesn't say 'and I'm stinking famous, what's wrong with you'. That's not at all her style. "Well, at least that means you did not starve, Lily. I'm glad of that. And now things will be better." Andrea does not ask whatever Oa did before being an artist. Not going to ask that at all. Oa nods and smiles, "Oh. A model, and you've been in movies. That's cool. The closest I came to anything like that was being in a play in the spring festival." She then puts down her pencil and looks at Lilly, "I know how hard it can be to live on the street." She leans over the table and hugs Lilly and kisses her cheek, "I am sorry you went though that." Lily jerks back at Oa's kiss, looking startled. She rubbed at her cheek, the rasp of scale on scale audible to both other girls. "It could have been worse." She said. "And now I'm here, and don't have to worry about it." That particular welcome seems a tad overenthused to Andrea, but she tries not to be one who judges, and so says nothing. "We're all sorry Lily had to go through it, and all glad that Lily is with us now." she offers, with a smile as she concentrates on her sandwich and veggies for now. "So the Professor went to Japan to get you, Oa?" Andrea questions. That would fit the pattern as she sees it. But it would also indicate that the Professor's reach in intel is far beyond anything she might have imagined. Oa looks confused at Lily's reaction to a friendly kiss. She then nods, "Yes he came and brought Scott and Jean with him. He knew a lot about me and my past." She then looks at both women, "So Lily, you can swim fast and have scales like a fish or a water dragon. That is pretty cool. What are your powers Andrea?" "Who's Jean?" Lily wants to know. Evidently, she hasn't met the redhead yet. "Jean is another of the upperclassmen, attending college like Scott." Andrea offers. Has she met her? Not exactly. But Andrea seems to know a lot at times, and this she knows as well. "She is very pretty." Says the model who is to most folks' standards unfairly beautiful herself. But Andrea does not seem to address the question of her powers. While others show theirs, discuss them, even use them, Andrea truly seems to have none. And yet if she attends this school, she must have powers. She must be a mutant. Right? Oa nods, "Yes. That's her. They helped me realize I am not a freak, and what happened when my powers first showed." She sighs and a puff of black smoke comes from her mouth. She blushes, "Uhm. Excuse me" She waves the smoke away. Lily cocks her head at the smoke. "What is it you do?" She asks, sounding slightly hesitant. "Of course." Andrea offers. Why wouldn't they excuse Oa when she asks nicely? The other young woman merely keeps up with her food, waiting to see what will be said next. Is she eating to give her mouth something to do to prevent being asked again about her powers? If so, why would she do that? Oa does not say what her power is. Instead she stands, walks to the kitchen, and returns with a bag of if unpopped popcorn. She places at the other table and steps back about 10 feet. She takes a deep breath and blows out a cone of red and white flames from her mouth. The popcorn pops quickly, and she stops. She then blows a large puff of smoke, "I can shot fire and smoke. I also can see heat." Lily jumps a little at Oa's display of her ability, eyes wide. "Ok, we are clearly on opposite ends of the abilities thing." She says. She plays with water. Oa plays with fire. Andrea doesn't quite squeak when the fire erupts, but she does hop back. She somewhat anticipated that, but it's still scary to behold. "I see." Right. Appetite lost for now. Darned adrenaline. Black smoke trails from Oa's nose now and she smiles, "It seems so." She then picks up the popcorn and opens the bag, "Darn it, a little burnt" She sighs and a smoke puff comes from her mouth. She drops the bag into the trash and sits down, "It's a pain when I set my art work on fire without trying."